


a brief introduction

by sunkiids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkiids/pseuds/sunkiids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Andi became the Rouge of heart, and how Olive became the Sylph of mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	a brief introduction

**Author's Note:**

> yo

Look, nobody really wants to get stuck in whatever the hell this universe is, and nobody really wants to god tier.

 

But fate's a fickle bastard ain’t he? 

 

That's why these two absolute dipshits have found themselves in a compromising situation with no other than Bec Noir, the cancer himself. These two absolute dipshits go by the names of Andi and Olive 

\------> ENTER ANDI AND OLIVE 

Andi here is really quite done with Bec Noir’s shitfuckery and just wants to go home 

wherever that may be, that is 

And Olive, standing to the right of Andi is too busy trying not to be stabbed by the blades owned by Bec 

“Andi I’m sorry to be rude here but can you please pull your head out of your ass and help me kill this bitch?’ They said while flinging their STAFFKIND strife specibus in the air and continuously hitting Bec in his already damaged chest. “how did we even get into this mess?!” 

 

Right, I suppose a backstory is in order.

 

Andi and Olive were on the average quest to find more players and materials, (and possibly cause partial damage to whatever planet they happened to be on) when they made a HUGE mistake.

They fell asleep.

Now derse isn’t really a fun place to go, even when your friend is right next to you, because of the ever impending threat of Bec Noir. Now the two had been pretty neutral, but had then ran into a place that could only be described as gross and very easily a hideout for bad people, or monsters for that matter. 

“Andi we really shouldn’t be doing this, what if we get caught, do you even know who hangs around here? Bad people, VERY bad people, and if we stir up trouble the we are more screwed then Karkat fucking Vantas” Andi just laughed them off “relax Olive we’ll be fine” but he didn’t sound so sure. Then out-of-fucking-nowhere a certain bad dog slinked around the corner and glared at them with an evil look in his eye, then again he didn’t really have any other eye modes. He launched himself at them and that now concludes the backstory you were all so eagerly waiting for. 

 

“OLIVE LOOK OUT!!” Andi yelled from the left of Olive, then he heard it, the sound of metal colliding with flesh in a sickeningly wet ga shcik before smelling blood on the rocky terrain underfoot. All that was left of Olive’s face was their mouth and lower nose, they had been half decapitated. Andi became angry, so angry he used his DAGGERKIND and time after time again stabbed Bec until the fucking furry was on the ground, blood mixing with Olive’s. Andi was relieved, Bec was gone, gone from his life, yet so was Olive. Olive was a dear friend to Andi even before SBURB was a thing, without Olive all of Andi’s quests would seem meaningless without them, but now they were dead. 

But were they? 

A violent bright light overtook the area and Andi was knocked back by the force coming from the corpse of Olive, but really it wasn’t really a corpse anymore. Olive was in the middle of a golden tornado that was practically oozing out little wrens, quite strange really. The wrens flew away and disappeared into the night and the tornado ceased to exist, all that was left was Olive, alive and well, but with coal black eyes instead of the blue ones that Andi was used to seeing, they wore a dress like cloak and a long flowing hood that was in different shades of green, “miss me?” they said with a shit eating grin. Andi had no idea what to say, Olive had god tierd before he did, and what was called a sylph. “uh yeah, i did miss you, now how the fuck did you do that?!” Andi said “do you expect me to know like 10 minutes ago my brain wasn’t connected to my body” Andi then promptly slapped them “you scared me idiot” 

and Thats how Olive became the Sylph Of Mind, and never shut up about it. 

 

What about Andi you ask

 

\-------> ENTER ROUGE OF HEART 

 

Andi was alone, alone and scared out of his fucking mind, Olive was on her planet and couldn’t leave for god knows why 

 

\---CardioCat [CC} began pestering CatastrophicInformant at 16:20---

 

[CC] : where are you 

 

[CI] : in the land of small birds and waterfalls, why? 

 

[CC] : I’m alone and scared on this freaky planet help 

 

[CI]: I’m sorry but i can’t get to you what's going on 

 

[CI]: Andi?

 

[CI]: Andi? 

 

\--CatastrophicInformant ceased pestering CardioCat at 16:45--

 

Andi now understood what Olive must have felt like when they died, 

lost

scared 

confused 

alone 

the list goes on 

But with a final breath Andi saw the Terrible blade of Bec Noir stab him right through the stomach, and fell to the ground, defeated. 

Everything hurt, but Andi felt no more pain 

only light 

the pitter patter of a cats feet running along a sidewalk 

the feeling of his very heart being spread across the universe he was in, but something felt off,

as it always did. 

This rouge’s heart felt empty 

\------> ENTER SYLPH OF MIND AND ROUGE OF HEART 

 

Andi and Olive had found each other at last, the rouge had felt so alone in death but was now back to his old self from Olive’s new mind healing powers. These two are still dipshits but now, they are different dipshits\

 

One of these dipshis can heal even the saddest and most damaged of people as well as kill a person by looking into their very inner being 

 

And the other dipshit can’t control how they feel , but can fuck you up so bad you’d wish you’d never been born. 

 

yet they still have their flaws


End file.
